Wild Love
by Ashcola17
Summary: Naruto the prince of the demon fox tribe is rescued from his enemy of the wolf tribe. what happens when he is thrust toward into an impossible task. He has a choice between love or duty.
1. Chapter 1

Wild Love

Summary: SasuNaru. Naruto is from a tribe of fox demons and has always been considered weak. What happens when the fox prince is rescued from the prince of the wolf tribe? Emotions arise in this battle between love and duty.

Chapter 1

You know I wish someone would tell you when you first wake up in the morning that you were going to die. But nooo, I just had to wake up and spend half the day hunting with my brother deidara only to face against a giant saber tooth. Ya, my life pretty much sucks.

Naruto look out! I hear my brother telling me to move but I can't. I feel frozen, to frightened to save myself. RWAAAAA! The saber pounces, but before it can reach him a shadow covers naruto and when he looks up he sees the saber on the ground with a man above him. When he turns around naruto is surprised to find it's sasuke uchiha of the wolf tribe. Not only is he their best hunter but their prince as well. "Hm, dobe. Next time don't go hunting if you can't be useful to your comrades."Sasuke leaves and goes with his group to bring back the kill once again.

Later that night naruto was sitting at the fire with his father and brother. "That teme, that complete jerk. I can't believe he saved me and had the nerve to call me a dobe. Me! Prince of the fox tribe." "Now naruto calm down, we all know that you would have died without his help. But I can understand to be upset at the fact that the enemy of our tribe once again took home a prize while we are without." Naruto looked at his father, leader of his people, Minato. He looked tired and was thinking hard of a way to allow his tribe to get better kills.

"Ya I can't believe that smug jerk", yelled deidara my older brother. He has long blond hair that covers one of his two ocean blue eyes. Being the older brother that he is he's first in line to succeed my father; becoming the new leader. He has pale white skin and as the first prince of our demon tribe he has the unique ability to make anything he touches explode. "Father what are we going to do? If we don't start bringing in big game than the other tribe will stay strong while we weaken, we won't survive."

"I know you're worried deidara but I've come up with and idea that is sure to get our tribe food." When I see my father and brother talking I can't help get an eerie feeling that their plan involves me. I hope not, everyone knows although I may be the second prince I'm not the strongest and I would just make things worse.

Wait! Why are they both looking at me like that? It's starting to creep me out. "Dad why do I get the feeling your going to make me do something I'm not going to like?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Now I know that this might be shorter. Waaayyy shorter than the first chapter, but bare with me I'm still trying to get the hang of writing longer and still making it sound good for ya. Kay.

"I can not believe I'm doing this. It's the lowest thing my father could ask me to do but, it's for my tribe. I'll just have to suck it up and hope I don't get beaten if I'm found out. Geez It's just unnatural that he actually suggested I do this, I mean why not use a real female?"

Flash back: "Son I want you to dress up like a female and approach the prince, sasuke uchiha". "What! No way! I won't do this, it's unacceptable." "But you have to and you will." "Why?" "Because son of all our tribe you are the most beautiful of foxes. More so then our vixens. If you dress like a female and catch the uchihas attention then there is no doubt that he will fall for you. He will want to provide for you knowing you can't hunt for yourself." "Buuuttt daaaddd." "No buts, now go forth son and seduce him with your vixen ways mwhaahaahaa."

End flash back:

I can't believe that old man did this to me, I'll get my revenge eventually. I can't help it if I was born looking feminine. I have long blond hair reaching below my shoulder blades. Like my father and brother I have fox ears and a tail that matches my sun colored hair. Along with my sun-kissed skin I have three markings on each of my checks, so I'm told look like whiskers. It's my sky blue eyes though that others have fallen for. I just hope that sasuke doesn't find out. Shouldn't be very difficult if my family has that much faith in my looks.

As naruto sat down on the rocks by the river he continued thinking about the position his father has put him in until he heard the snap of a twig behind him. Snap! With a quick turn he looked up to see!

-Hah! I think I'm going to stop here having you want more mwhaahaahaa. Until next time fellow readers, I'm off.

Review, Review, Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Naruto could have sworn he almost got whiplash from how fast he turned around. He was almost afraid to see who or what was behind him, but with all his courage he turned and couldn't believe his eyes. It was sasuke! I didn't expect to see him this early. Wait, why is sasuke looking at me like that? Naruto and sasuke continued to stare at each other until sasuke finally spoke. "You know you might want to stay away from the river, there are a lot of predators there." As fast as naruto heard that he pulled his feet out of the water to make sure nothing got a hold of his toes. As soon as he checked sasuke walked over to the river and walked straight in holding a spear. Naruto sat and watched the hunter patiently waiting for the right time to strike his prey. Wow, thought naruto. He looks so calm and collected, something I could never be. It's probably why he is the best warrior and I'm not. It's pathetic.

After a while naruto went back home to report to his father. "So naruto how did it go? Did you catch his interest?" "I don't know dad geez, it's only been one day and he just met me. You think he is just going to automatically jump me and want to mate like rabbits." "No son (though it would help if he was that horny) I don't believe he would do that. Over the next couple of days I still want you to try to get him to woo you." "Alright, alright I get the picture I'll continue, but I expect some serious compensation for this." "Very well good night son.

The next few days naruto went to the river and sasuke met him there. At first nothing was said or acknowledged, but every now and then they would sneak peaks at each other and even say a few words of hello or start a short conversation. I wonder if sasuke is at the river already. I mean it's not like I'm hoping he will be there it's.. it's just… alright I admit it I'm hoping no praying he'll be there. For some reason for the past couple of days I've been noticing sasuke a lot. How his furry wolf ears match the color of his raven silky hair. Heh, even thought it resembles a ducks butt. How his smooth pale skin matches his well toned chest and tight six pack. I tell ya, if his chest sizzled you could cook eggs on them. I can't ever forget how piercing his crystal black eyes look, as if seeing into my very soul. As naruto arrived at the river he saw sasuke just catching one of the biggest fish he has ever seen. Sasuke saw him and smiled a rare smile. Ah he's seen me thought naruto. Walking close to sasuke he offered naruto the fish and decided to introduce himself. "I'm sasuke of the wolf tribe." "I'm naruto." "Your of the fox tribe huh? Well take this fish." "But, why I didn't even catch it." "Hm, consider it a gift I find you worthy of." Naruto blushed knowing that a complement, especially one from an uchiha, is a rare thing and not to be taken lightly. As not to offend the wolf naruto took the fish and thanked him before returning home to share it with his tribe.

"Oh my god naruto! Where did you get the fish, it's huge." "It was a gift from sasuke deidara." "Ha, so the plan is working, I knew he was going to have a soft spot for ya your just too cute." Deidara walked toward naruto and started pinching his cheeks. "Ah! Get off deidara, get off, get off!" "Ha ha ha, oh come on knuckle head it's just a tease." "Boys!" Their father yelled startling them. "Yes father?" "Be nice to each other and naruto I'm proud that you have succeeded in the mission with sasuke, it shows that things are going according to plan. We might get more or something bigger from him next time." For a while naruto was quite with a shadow covering his face until, "father I can't do this anymore." Hearing the serious note in his sons voice minato asked his son, "what's wrong?" "Father we have to stop, if someone (sasuke) found out who I was it could start a war, I just can't continue to do this anymore. Tomorrow will be my last day and after that I will presume my duties as a hunter." After a few moments of silence naruto agreed and sent his sons of to bed with nothing else to say. What naruto didn't tell his father was that he was unable to tell him the real reason he couldn't continue lying to sasuke was because he was starting to have feelings for him. No feelings anyone should have for an enemy of their tribe. Man what kind of mess have I gotten myself into?

A/N: Well? Well? How was it? Review please.


End file.
